Bakura is a kitty!
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: Based on a random conversation between me and Sailor Emerald on here. New chapter, a conversation between me and TOD ZUYO. Rating for heavily implied yaoi and perverted fangirls. Just read it, it's funny!
1. Bakura is a kitty!

_This is based on a random conversation between me and Sailor Emerald on . Thus, this is dedicated to her. Have fun!!_

*************

Two girls and one boy sat in a room. Well, actually, the girls were sitting; the boy was standing at the shoulder of one of them, talking constantly over her shoulder. Said girl turned around and starting talking (more like shouting) at him.

"For god's sake Bakura, I'm trying to finish this fic so that I get to the part where you're in it!"The other girl was typing at her computer, flicking her blond hair over her shoulder.

"You know Emerald; you could always stick Marik on him if you wanted."  
"I know, Lily. I would use him...but I'm more afraid of him than Bakura. Besides all I need to keep Bakura in line is this!" She pulled out a spray bottle, which she proceeded to spray at Bakura, who started flailing and backing away. Lily's jaw dropped open.

"What's in that bottle?"

"Water. He's just like a kitty. Spray him and he stops what he's doing!" Emerald told the other girl, ignoring the death glares Bakura sent them. For some odd reason, Lily proceeded to get up from her seat and start doing a funny little dance type thing, while chanting:

"Bakura is a kitty, Bakura is a kitty..."She didn't notice that Bakura eyes had narrowed dangerously. He summoned the shadows, and sent the authoress inside.

***Somewhere in the Shadow Realm****

"Bakura is a kitty...Hmmm... I wonder if water would work on Marik too..." The girl was so absorbed in contemplating, she didn't realise that she was in the Shadow Realm, until...

"Hey, I swear the room wasn't black and purple! Bakura! I have a fire hose and I'm not afraid to use it!" She shouted in a random direction, holding a large red fire hose that defiantly wasn't there before.

****Back in the room****

Bakura had somehow heard Lily's shouts and now hid behind Emerald, who had stood up when he sent Lily to the Shadow Realm.

"Bakura, fix it, now!" Bakura fixed her with a death glare.

"Make me!" In response, Emerald pulled out a large bucket of water.

"You know my aim is dead on..." She warned Bakura, giving him an impressive death glare of her own. Bakura, clearly having had previous dealings with Emerald, a bucket of water and her aim, relented, muttering angrily as he let the other girl of out the Shadow Realm. One could distinctly here the words;

"Damn authoresses...finding out my weakness...damn hikari for telling them..."

"Wahoo!" Lily shouted. "Now, Bakura, onto our original topic..." She aimed the fire hose at Bakura, as Emerald had moved out of the way. "It's simple; don't distract Emerald, and the hose won't be turned on." Bakura warily eyes the hose and the bucket, taking a cautious step back.

"...Fine, I won't mess with her just keep that thing turned off!!!!" He said, starting to hyperventilate. Emerald then turned, dropped the bucket of water and promptly glomped Lily, sending both girls crashing to the floor. Unfortunately, Lily dropped the hose. Bakura smirked seeing this, and, carefully avoiding the spilt water, picked up the hose.

"Mwhahahaha!!!" He let out a shout of manic laughter as he turned the hose on full power, soaking both girls, who shrieked in ear-shattering pitches. Unfortunately for Bakura, he failed to notice that Yami Marik had just entered the room, and in his laughing he had tilted the fire hose upwards a bit...What he did notice, however, was the low-pitched growling that came from the soaked Egyptian."Err..."After giving the best speech of his life, and taking one slow step backwards, Bakura dropped the now turned off hose and high-tailed it out, the very angry a very wet Yami Marik following closely behind him. The two girls stood up, with Emerald cowering behind Lily. When Lily turned to her and opened her mouth to speak, Emerald replied with the answer before Lily could ask the question.

"Marik...

"Ah." Lily smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, if he comes back, I'll protect you from him." Lily told her, even though she would actually be on the other side of the world, screaming for her life. Emerald, who knew that Lily would be on the other side of the world screaming her head off and running round like a headless chicken, shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about that! I would just get Bakura to defend me, under the threat of sending him back to the shadow realm at the end of my fic!"

"Hmm...Bakura is scared of Yami Marik...but I wonder what he's more scared of; water and the threat of the Shadow Realm, or Yami Marik..." As the absent-minded girl started wondering, a thought struck her. "Hey, reckon I should make this into a fic?"

"Why not, it would make a very funny one." Both girls sat down at their computers and began to type. After a few minutes, Emerald paused. "When do you think Bakura will be back?" Lily shrugged.

"How should I know, he's your muse."

_And there you have it!! Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!!(Just remember that we both know we're crazy : P)_


	2. Bakura Vs Swimming Pool

_Once again, dedicated to Sailor Emerald and my over-active imagination! This is what happens when you write a fic based on a conversation before the said conversation is over._

*************

A while later, Bakura came stumbling back into the room

"I lost him..."He told both girls. He proceeded to collapse on the floor, breathing heavily, only to spring back up again when he realised he had collapsed on the wet patch. He heard them giggle at him and sent death glares in their direction, which needless to say had no effect.

"Bakura..."

"Yeess..." He drawled back at Emerald, narrowing his eyes at her.

"If Marik comes back...would you protect me?"

"Hell no!" He shouted back at her. She pouted. "Why should I? All you two do is try to pour water on me!"

"Well then, I guess I won't tell you what happens in season five where you have your shot at the Millennium Items...oh well..." Bakura's eyes widened.

"Tell me!"

"Only if you swear you'll protect me from Marik if he comes back...and swear it on your Millennium Ring."

"Of course, if you don't then I still have my fire hose, and Yami's cell number." Lily waved her phone and the fire hose at Bakura.

"Why do you have Yami's number?" Emerald asked Lily, perplexed. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know. It just appeared on my phone."

"Fine. I swear on my Millennium Ring I'll protect you from Marik. Now tell me about season five." He crouched down so he was on the same level as the sitting girl, only to have a finger wagged in his face.

"No. Only when I've finished my fic. You do want to be in it, right?" Emerald smiled at him. Bakura growled in response and straightened up, only to find Lily staring at him.

"What do you want?" He growled, not in a good mood.

"Bakura...how far would you go to get hold of the Millennium Items?"

"I'd do anything, why?" He asked suspiciously. Something about her tone of voice was not quite right. Lily stood up and walked to the door.

"Come with me; there's _something _I want to show you." Bakura stared at the back of Lily's head, thus missing the wink Lily dropped to Emerald, who smirked and stood up the follow them.

Lily lead them to a nearby room which had its door shut. She opened the door and walked into the room, Emerald slipping in round Bakura who had stopped in the doorway.

"Oh hell no!" Bakura shouted, his eyes fixed on the large feature in the middle of the room. A swimming pool. A very large expanse of water. His worst nightmare. Hell on earth, in his opinion.

"But Bakura, look what's at the bottom!" Lily said, fake innocence and pouting lips taking over her face. Cautiously, he approached the edge, and looked down. There, in the centre of the pool, was the Millennium Puzzle. He looked around. No Yami, no Yugi, no meddlesome twits apart from Emerald and Lily.

"The only trouble..."Emerald told him, catching on to Lily's plan, "is that neither of us can swim."

"So you'll have to get it yourself." Lily finished with triumph, sadistic glee showing on her face. Bakura took one more look at the Puzzle. It was just lying there, so innocently...he ripped off his black trench coat.

"Fine." He snarled, before diving into the pool. He swam down, trying to ignore the horrible feeling of the water around him. He grasped the Millennium Puzzle and proceeded upwards, hauling himself out of the water. He wanted to spend as little time as possible in that hell-on-earth. He stood up, and shook out his long white hair, spraying water everywhere. He placed the Puzzle around his neck, and then looked at the two girls. For once, they were silent. In fact, their jaws were wide open and didn't think they were blinking. "You know," he told them, "contrary to popular belief, cats can swim; they just don't like water." Emerald and Lily turned to each other.

"Did he just..."Lily said in disbelief.

"Yes." Emerald in the same awed tone. Bakura smirked; obviously, neither had anticipated that he would jump in and grab the Puzzle-

"HE JUST ADMITTED HE'S A KITTY!!" They shrieked together. Both of them started doing the same strange dance Lily did earlier. "Bakura is a kitty, Bakura is a kitty, Bakura is a kitty," Bakura groaned, before smirking and using the power of the Millennium Ring to send them both to the Shadow Realm. Now he no longer needed to protect them, and he had the Millennium Puzzle. Job well done.

*****Somewhere in the Shadow Realm*****

The shadow and monsters gaped at its two happiest victims yet in shock. The words of their song echoed through the Realm, so all could hear it.

"Bakura is a kitty, Bakura is a kitty, Bakura is a kitty..."

_And there you have it!! Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!!(Just remember that we both know we're crazy : P)_


	3. Ryou is a bunny!

_This is dedicated to TOD ZUYO! We had a conversation, and this is what happened!! Warning: Yaoi, heavily implied lemon, Yaoi, Yaoi fangirls, and did I mention Yaoi? _

*************

Lily sat by her computer, writing her fic. She sighed. Emerald was nowhere to be seen, and Bakura had mysteriously vanished along with her. After they had found the exit to the Shadow Realm, of course. Then one of her friends, Zuyo, walked in.

"Hi Lily."

"Hi Zuyo."

"I was just reading your fic, you know, Alleyway, I just kept on thinking; what if you wrote more, for the different characters?"

"You mean fics where they got what they wanted...hmmm...that idea had lots of potential..." While she said this, random bunnies began to appear in all different shapes, colours and sizes. Plot bunnies. As more and more of them appeared, Lily's face scrunched up, until she fainted from the plot bunny overload.

"Oh my god!" Zuyo quickly dialled a number on her phone. "Hello...yes...Listen, I need the plot bunny hunters; it's an emergency...Thanks...Bye." After hanging up, she ran over to her friend. "Lily...Lily...you alright?!? Don`t die on me!! Please, stay with us!" Zuyo begged, kneeling beside her friend and taking her head in her hands as the plot bunny hunters arrived and started to chase the hapless rabbits around. Then Lily opened her eyes.

"Bunny hunters? They really helped, thanks. Now I can start to write my current fic instead of new ones!" She looked at Zuyo. "Why are you crying? No-one has ever died from too many plot bunnies-" Lily was cut off as Zuyo glomped her.

"Yay! You're alive! I don't know what I would have done without you, and ho-" Zuyo stopped as shrieking could be heard near-by. A high-pitched, feminine shriek that could only belong to one person. Bakura. "Oh, no the evil plot bunnies are trying to molest him!" Zuyo helped Lily to her feet. "We have to save him! Otherwise there will be no more Bakura-fan fics!" Zuyo ran off to help Bakura and the bunny hunters. Lily, being the shameless coward she is, shouts at her.

"I'll stay here and write down some of the good plot bunnies." She sat down and began to write at a furious pace with a pen and paper that had appeared out of nowhere. "Good luck killing the others; I'm staying here where the evil bunnies can't get me."

Upon hearing Lily's words, Zuyo looked up from some dead bunnies to see Bakura huddled under a random chair, looking into the eyes of a snow-white bunny with chocolate brown eyes before him.

"R-Ryou!? What the hell are you doing here? And why are you a fu**ing devi-bunny! I mean bunny!!" Bakura shouted at the rabbit. Zuyo blinked, and then smirked.

"Bakuuuraaa...coooome heereee, MY liittle oooonee. Iiii`ll heeeelp youu..." Hearing her words, Bakura screamed psychotically, grabbed the Ryou-bunny by the ears and ran like hell.

The poor bunny hunters don't dare tell the oblivious, innocent Lily, who sat on the ground with the good bunnies surrounding her, vanishing one by one, that all the evil bunnies are dead. Zuyo approached her, and Lily looked up.

"Zuyo, why are you covered in blood?" Zuyo pouted.

"Because I want to be like Bakura. Also...I think Ryou has been turned into a bunny."

"Huh?"  
"Yeah. Bakura stole him." After Zuyo said this, the hunters took a small step backwards at the psychotic grin now sliding into place on Lily's face.

"You know what this means, right? New chant! Ryou is a bunny, Ryou is a bunny, Ryou is a bunny..."As Lily got up and began to do her strange dance again, the hunters glanced at one another, before running away from the mad fangirl. Zuyo, knowing her friend, was not affected at all.

"Hi guys...why are you saying I'm a bunny?" Ryou said walked in, before pouting. Lily shut up, and both girls dropped their mouths open. "But...

"I thought..."

"What?" Ryou crossed his arms and pouted at the lack of information he was getting. Neither answered him, as they were both trying to figure out how he could be in two places at once. Finally, Lily answered;

"We just saw Bakura steal you."

"Steal me?"

"Well, you were a bunny." Zuyo explained. Just then Zork, wearing baby-blue bunny boxers stormed in.

"Paaauul!! Where is my little Snow-bunny? PAUL!" He sniffed. Then he saw the three of them standing there. "Have you seen Paul?" He asked then. Ryou turned to the girls.

"He stole Zork's pet." Ryou said in a monotone, his eyebrows rose. "Of all the things to do..." He trailed off, shaking his head and muttering. Lily, meanwhile, had turned to Zork.

"Why are you wearing boxers, and what happened to your dragon head...thing?"

"I wanted to wear boxers, like humans, you know, that look totally cool, but Paul was in the way. So I transformed him into a snow-bunny, but now I can`t find him!!" Zork, the big, bad, dark god-who-created-the-Shadow-Realm, began to cry like a baby.

"...Lily..."

"Yes, Ryou?"

"How can Bakura mistake that THING for me?" The door slams open and a terrified Bakura tumbles in with said bunny still in his hands.

"Zork, almighty Zork, please transform Ryou back, I beg you!!"

"My Paul!!"

"Please!"

"Youhu, Lily..." Zuyo turned to Lily, and the two began whispering together.

"What, Zuyo?"

"I think that Bakura has just gone as insane as I am often...Sometimes! I mean sometimes!" Her eyes wandered down to the floor.

"You look tired, Zuyo."

"Yeah, you should get some sleep." Ryou put in, having heard most of the conversation. He really didn't want somebody else who was just as insane as Bakura around. Though, knowing these girls, he was pretty sure both of them were.

"Thank you, guys. I really shouldn't go to sleep now though..."

"I beg you Zork!"

"I have found my Paul!" Zuyo went to bed, while ignoring Zork and Bakura. Lily listened to their conversation for a bit, before sighing.

"........Whatever."

"You said it, Bob!"

"My name is Lily, Ryou, Lily. Remember this name, or you don`t come away good in the next fanfic!"

"Kura-chan, help!" Ryou ran to the preoccupied Bakura. "Bakura, I'm here, now give the bunny back to Zork! Bakura looked up, looked back at the bunny, before hurling it to Zork and grabbing Ryou's hand.

"Ryou, you're coming with me!" He dragged Ryou out the room as Lily watched.

"Zuyo...Zuyo..." Lily looked at the still unconscious girl. "You slept through all that? You'll miss the tendershipping!!" Lily, at that moment in time, was thinking too dirty to be considered human, and is therefore labelled a fangirl. "Zuyo...Zuuuyooooooo..." She started saying a really creepy voice. Zuyo opened her eyes, before sitting up and looking around.

"What? Hey...where did they go?" Lily grinned manically.

"Tendershipping." She said; grin still firmly on her face.

"You need not say anymore." Then both girls turned their heads, and watched as Zork danced a drunken dance, crying and singing.

"I`ve got Paul-chan back! I`ve got Paul-chan back!"

"Lets go and spy on them..." She was, of course, referring to Ryou and Bakura.

"Yuppie!!" Lily quite literally jumped up in the air, an ecstatic expression on her face. She then proceeded to dance her bizarre dancing while singing;

"Tendershipping! I love it! I love Tendershipping! Tendershipping!"

"Let`s go!" Zuyo shouted, mainly to get Lily to be quiet. They both ran out the door, ignoring Zork (and Paul), but in their haste they didn't notice two pairs of violet eyes watching them. Over one pair was a glowing eye, and identical smirks were under both sets.

****Sometime later*****

Lily, who was no longer so innocent after watching the Tendershipping, smiled dreamily, a far away expression on her face.

"...I...lo...ve...hmmm, yaoi." She then fainted in a fangirl way from smut overload.

"Lily...Lily..." Zuyo poked Lily. "Oh well..." She then hid her video camera, before straightening up and calling out in a sing-song voice. "Oh Bakura..." Bakura, who was very hot, sweaty and naked from various "activities", appeared from behind the door.

"What!?" Zuyo held up video camera and smirked evilly.

"I'm sure Marik would love a copy of this..." Zuyo then turned and ran, cackling, away from the now very mad Bakura (who has forgotten to put on some clothes). They both ignore the still dancing Zork. Just then, Lily started to come round.

"What...just..." Ryou, who had looked into the room when Bakura had disappeared, saw her and ran to kneel beside her because he was worried about her.

"Are you okay?" He asked with big innocent eyes. Lily looked at him, and then fainted again. "Oh dear..." Ryou said; an adorable worried look on his face. Malik then made his presence known.

"Eh...Ryou, maybe you should put on some clothes?" Ryou looked down on himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He ran back in bedroom, without noticing Marik had hidden himself in the closet there.

****Somewhere else****

"STAY STILL, SO I CAN KILL YOU,ZUYO!!!!" Bakura shouted.

"Na-nana-na-na!" She stuck her tongue and middle finger to Bakura, not looking where she was going, before crashing into Zork (they had run a full circle round the block, which had resulted in several nosebleeds for anyone who saw Bakura).

"Oh-oh...!" Lily commented, having come round and was now standing beside Malik.

"MUAHAHAHA!" Malik chose this moment to give an evil laugh. They could all hear various moans from the bedroom, but ignored them.

"Zuyo!" Lily cried, worried for her friend. Zuyo stared at Zork, who is still obsessing over Paul and hadn't noticed anyone else. Zuyo then noticed her camera which she dropped.

"My camera!" Zork chose this moment to run out, crushing the camera. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Zuyo let out a wail of despair.

"Ha! Now you have no video! Ha!" Bakura began laughing, pointing at Zuyo who was now getting angry. Malik then waltzed up to them.

"Hey Bakura...wanna screw?" He jumped onto Bakura without waiting for an answer. Lily let out a loud sigh.

"Tendershipping, Deathshipping AND Thiefshipping? Wow, this is my lucky day!"

"Lily..." Zuyo drawled, looking away from the two on the floor.

"Yes..."

"We might want to at least be out of the room when...you know" She pointed to Bakura and Malik.

"Oh. Yes. Good idea." They headed towards the door. "By the way...you wouldn't happen to have another camera, would you?" Zuyo held one up, smirking.

"Of course. And there's another one set up in the bedroom, and in this room." In case you wondered, they still hadn't left the room. Lily smirked.

"Sweet!" Suddenly Akefia came around the corner, with Yugi tied up over his shoulder as his prisoner. Zuyo and Lily looked at him, going all misty-eyed, with looks of fangirl adoration over their faces.

"Aki-chan!" Akefia stopped dead on and paled (but not much, after all, he's tanned).

"If you seek a safe hideout from Atemu and Yami..." Lily told him...

"...we suggest this room here." Zuyo continued, pointing to the room with Ryou and Marik, while handing over the key. The newly-dubbed Aki-chan smirked at them.

"Thank you, my princesses!" He said, before cackling and disappearing into said room. Two screams are heard; along with two laughs (you decide who screamed and who laughed. Lily shut the door on them (which has an automatic lock). She giggled and ran back to Zuyo, both ignoring Malik and Bakura. They then walk to the room next door, shutting the door on the way (it has yet another automatic lock).

"Have you got the computer?" Lily asked Zuyo. The other girl nodded.

"Yeah. It's got a live feed to the bedroom and the main room, so we can watch what they're doing in there." Lily proceeded to have a yaoi fangirl moment, which if you're a yaoi fangirl, you will know. If you aren't...well...it involves drooling and staring into space with a glassy expression.

"Lily." Zuyo nudged her friend. "It's on." Lily shook herself out of the moment and turned to the screen. They looked at the one in the bedroom first. Their eyes went wide and their jaws dropped.

"What the..."

"Are they..." They turned to each other. Then they exclaimed at the same time:

"Where the hell did they get that ice-cream?"

_And there you have it!! Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!!(Just remember that we both know we're crazy : P)_


	4. Blackmail

_In my opinion, Yu-gi-oh should belong to the fangirls...that's who I'd give it to if I owned it. Sure, we would screw canon, and the characters would be screwing each other like no tomorrow, but we'd be very happy fangirls! Screw canon, I'm a fangirl! Okay, maybe it shouldn't belong to the fangirls..._

_"The divine realm of collectable card games where no mortal can hope to tread!" A quote from the Yu-Gi-Oh manga that made me laugh when I read it. Guess who says it!_

"Who cares?" The girls turned round to see Yami and Atemu behind them. Then Atemu said;

"As I am the Pharaoh, I hereby order you to tell us where this stupid and lame excu-"

"Where's Yugi?" Yami interrupted him, impatient as always.

"There." Lily pointed at the door.

"But...you don't really want to go in there right now." Zuyo told them, a huge evil grin on her face that was a clear warning sign to anyone around. The two tri-haired idiots, however, just looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and said;

"Whatever." Before opening the door with a key and running into the room. Lily shut the door behind them, locking them in. She also picked up the key they had dropped. The two girls then counted to three. 1...2...3...

"Malik!" That was Atemu.

"Atemu!"That was Bakura.

"Bakura!" That was Yami.

"Yami!" And that was Malik. Outside the room, Lily and Zuyo proceeded to do full blown evil and insane laughs.

"Why are you laughing? It isn't nice to lock people up!" The two girls turned around, and stared at Zork, trying to put what he had said into context.

"Aren't you one of the most evil villains?" Zuyo questioned.

"No! How could you even consider that?" Zork said, taken aback.

"...well...didn't you want to destroy the world?" Lily pointed out.

"Where did you hear that? That's the first time I've heard that I wanted to do so..." Paul the rabbit began to clean his nose in the very cute way that only rabbits can do.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"So cute!" Lily squealed. The cute moment was broken by shouts from inside the room.

"MAAARRIIIK! You're so good!" That was Yugi inside the bedroom.

"Yugi!" Yami and Atemu shouted. They broke down the door, and all the characters stared at each other. Lily and Zuyo, outside the room, also stared at each other.

"So..." Lily started. "How long do you reckon before they all jump each other and we get to watch even more yaoi?" Zuyo looked at her watch.

"3...2...1..." Deep moans and screams were heard through the thin walls. "Now!" Both girls turned to watch the screen again.

"We are missing anyone important, are we?" Lily asked Zuyo, not taking her eyes off the screen. A cough was then heard behind them. Seto Kaiba stood behind then, his white trench coat flaring impressively behind him, as it always did. Joey also stood behind him.

"Excuse me, but have you seen anyone with tri-coloured hair? Mutt is getting on my nerves-"

"Hey!"

"And I need a duel." Kaiba continued, as though Joey hadn't interrupted. Lily and Zuyo shared smirks.

"Oh, there all in this room, Kaiba." Zuyo said, pointing to the door. "In fact, Joey, you might want to go and see them as well." She continued, sweetly, false innocence dripping off every word.

"Yes, you'll be sure to get a VERY good DUEL out of them, I'm sure." Lily said, her smirk widening. Seto, slightly unnerved by their grins, pulled himself together.

"Okay..." He said, before sweeping into the room, away from the creepy girls. He and Joey walked in, and Zuyo locked the door behind them.

"Oh my god!" Lily and Zuyo looked at each other, before bursting out laughing and settling down to watch the screen again. Suddenly, Akefia came out of the room and looked at Zork. He began to do puppy eyes, the most deadly weapon in the history of mankind, and wobbled his lips a bit.

"Yo~ou, Zooork?" Zork sweat dropped, Lily took out a spare camera and began filming it, while Zuyo simply stared and drooled all over the carpet.

"What?" Zork said, leaning away and getting ready to run if anything happened. Unfortunately for the said giant monster/god, Ryou, Marik and Yugi jumped out of the room and grabbed hold of him.

"Wanna joint us?" Marik asked, smirking at his rather pointless question.

"Paul too! Paul too!" Yugi and Ryou chanted.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Zork screamed.

"..."Being a rabbit, this was Paul's response.

Lily and Zuyo merely watched as they were thrown into the room to join everyone else in their "activities". Then Zuyo realised something.

"Didn't we lock both rooms?"

"...Aki-chan is a thief, so it wouldn't matter...I think..." Then Lily realised something else. "How will that even work? I mean, one's a giant monster thing, and the other's a bunny-"Just then, they heard a shout from inside the room. It was Bakura.

"Now, Millennium Ring, turn Paul back into a human!"

"What the fu-" The cry that had come from a previously unheard voice, presumably the voice of Paul, was cut off as he was evidently pounced on by the others.

"NOOOO! PAUL-CHAN!" Zork cried. Malik laughed.

"Time for kinky twelve-some sex time!" He shouted, before joining in all those who had already started. Outside the room, Lily and Zuyo looked at each other, before shrugging and looking back at the screen.

"This...is so hot." Lily pointed out the freaking obvious. She was good at doing that.

"Agreed."

"I so have to write my fanfic...but I want to watch this instead..."

"Then just watch it!...watch it...watch it...watch it..." Zuyo had gone into a trance.

Some while later, all the boys were very exhausted, so much so that they couldn't move. Lily laughed, and pulled the recording DVD out of the computer. Said DVD contained ever single bit of yaoi footage from the whole thing.

"Yes, you boys stay there for a while, and I'll have fun..." Talking to an inanimate screen is a sign of madness, as is laughing like that, but Zuyo, who had yet to snap out of the trance, said nothing.

Lily opened the door, and grinned in the doorway at the Yu-Gi-Oh boys.

"Hey, everyone, guess what we have..." She waved the DVD at them, her smirk telling them all they needed to know about what was on it. Just then, Zuyo walked in, and leaned against the opposite side of the doorframe to her friend.

"We'll sell these...I'm sure there are lots of other fangirls who would willingly kill for this footage..." Zuyo said, her words for both Lily and the boys, and she smirked at them the whole time, letting her words sink in.

"No..." Aki-chan whispered, his statement copied by most others, but unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your point of view), none of them could get up.

"Kaiba...your dragon's so big..." Joey mumbled in his sleep, ignored by all in the room. Then Lily and Zuyo spoke in perfect synch.

"See you! We'll sell these, and keep filming...in fact..." They looked at each other, and then dived out of the room, locking it behind them. Lily voice then boomed into the room through hidden speakers, her voice altered slightly by the microphone she was speaking into.

"Keep doing what you were doing-"

"Or who you were doing-" Zuyo cut in.

"And we'll stay here-"

"And we'll watch and sell the footage!" Both of them laughed evilly, there laughter bouncing around the room thanks to the speakers. "Now we have a way-"

"To watch free Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi and make lots of money!" Zuyo turned the microphone off and then she and Lily shouted at each other;

"This. Is. The. Best. Day. Of. My. LIFE!"

_Those who review get free copies of the DVD! And cookies. And Aki-chan plushies. Hell, I'm bribing you, so please review. Oh, and I'm pretty sure that this definitely IS the last chapter. Possibly. Maybe._


End file.
